dont mess with bella
by Dru and graves
Summary: ONE-SHOT lauren is being her normal self and bella cant take it anymore so she gets in a fight with lauren


Okay here you go guys **REVIEW PLEASE**

I am so feed up with Lauren and Jessica gossiping it is starting to get on my nerves. I walk in to the cafeteria see the one person that will make me feel better Edward. I sit down next him not bothering to get food he always has my food for me. I kiss and take a bit of pizza.

"Oh look at this the Cullen's and Bella." Lauren says saying my name with a sneer she has Jessica right next to her with a sneer on her face to match Lauren's, "look we have the slutty Rosalie, the boy who should stop taking steroids Emmett, the weirdo Alice, the creepy Jasper and Bella your just plain old ugly. Edward if you ever need a real woman you can come to me." She puts her hands on my Edward, I look over at Jasper he is trying so badly not to laugh his arse off. He knows I have had enough he gives me a look saying if I get into a fight he will stop Edward from butting in and I also know that he would back me up.

That's it I have had enough I push her back she is about to see a Bella that she didn't think existed. By now everyone in the cafeteria is looking waiting to see if there will be a fight.

"Look bitch back off before I make you." I see all the Cullens looking stunned except Jasper he knows the scary side of mine has taken some of the scary side but knows I'm not being slightly scary in our book to others yes.

"Bella you are nothing and Edward will soon realise this and come to me." Wow be more self centred Lauren, Jessica is nodding her head agreeing with Lauren does she even have a brain of her own, everybody in the cafeteria goes ooh.

"I would like to tell you something the reason why you get the guys you get is because you lie on your back so much and maybe if you stopped lying on your back and stopped being a fake gossiping bitch then maybe you would see people for they really are." That isn't even the tiniest bit of what I could say but still the cafeteria goes ooh.

"You bitch." Everybody goes ooh.

"Lauren I'm just stating facts." I say in a nice sweet innocent tone and every one goes ooh.

Lauren pushes me in to the table. That bitch want a fight she will get one I get up walk over to her and bitch slap her in the face. Edward comes to break it up but Jasper won't let him. Everybody is canting fight fight fight. That's when Lauren and I fall on to the floor she tries to get on top so she can punch me but in already there punching her in the face and kicking her in the shins. I'm a girl you do not want to get in to a fight with. Jessica goes to step in but that is when Rosalie stops her. Lauren tries so hard to defend her self but she cant I'm not doing that much damage but I'm doing enough. Then the principle comes in and Jasper pulls me of Lauren, she is bleeding badly but it doesn't affect him in a fight his thirst doesn't come out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" oh crap I'm so screwed.

"I don't know sir she just came at me out of no where." Lauren says acting all innocent. Oh no she didn't I was about to lung when jasper grabs my wrist.

"Calm down you will only make it worse by fighting her in front of the principle," Jasper says loud enough so only I and the Cullens can hear him. "Sir ever since Bella got here Lauren and Jessica have bagged her out to anyone that would listen they also do it to us but today Bella snapped and we were close to snapping as well." Jasper says louder so everyone could hear.

"Yea that is true sir." Angela backs us up.

"Yea and Lauren has picked on Angela," I say and in a whisper so only Cullens can hear I add. "I just gave her what she deserved and what everyone has wanted to do for ages."

"Lauren my office now! Oh and Bella I will be calling Charlie and you might want to fix your lip up."

"Yes sir." I didn't realise my lip was bleeding. I get all fixed up but Charlie is at a conference so I have to get the lecture from Esme. Carlisle puts stitches in my lip stupid bitch.

"Bella I expected better from you," I was getting a lecture and jasper kept trying not to laugh his arse off he was getting lectured as well. "And you jasper why would you let her fight she could get hurt."

"Well it looked like Bella could take care of herself and Lauren is in hospital. By the way Bella who knew you could fight." Emmett puts in so nicely.

"Well Jasper knew the out come of the fight before it even started." Edward puts in.

"Do you have something you might want to say Bella Jasper?" Esme asks look at us.

"I will try and stop Bella from being in a fight again." Jasper says I love how he says I will try meaning he wont.

"I will try and not get into a fight with Lauren." I say but if she says anything again I will get in to another fight but I'm sure she won't be coming near me. Which at that moment Emmett then decides to tell everyone. Jasper and I are trying so hard not to laugh.

"Jasper and Bella you have to do the dishes." Esme is punishing us with that Carlisle is shaking his hard and trying to laugh in knows that isn't a punishment we will just talk and make around. So we drag our feet trying not to show how this is a punishment. So as we are washing the dishes we talk.

"I can't believe this is our punishment." Jasper says to me as he washes and I seat on the bench next to the sink drying.

"I know did you see Carlisle."

"Yea that was funny."

"Thanks for the back up"

"Hey it's what I have always done what's a big brother for." He replies.

"It was like old times on the couch being yelled out."

"Yea except you weren't asleep this time."

"So true." We keep talking even after dishes sit around until I have to go to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
